Eleven and One
by Xynostaph
Summary: A Hungary x Austria one shot. How would you prove your loyalty? Hungary knows one way. Yay for adorable fluff !


**Author's notes:**

**Ehehehehehe…Well, this one was inspired by this cute little story I remember reading a couple months ago, about, well actually, Ill talk about it in the end notes. Don't want to give this away!**

**On another note, i want to say that i dont really know what my next story is gonna be about. I wanna do more than one chapter, but I'm horrible about continuing things past three or more chapters~  
So for now, until i get the full stories completely written out, im gonna stick to one shots~  
Bet you're wondering what im telling you guys this for, right? Well, the thing is, im also practicing my writing, so i need more things to write!**

**So the first five people to review and ask for one shots will get them! Not that I imagine five people would want some~ Ehehe~!**

**So anyway, If you want a one shot or something, even for completely idiotic pairings, i'de be happy to~ Just give me the pairing, and what you want to happen. Or just give me the pairing and let me go nuts. I don't really care~ Just let me write! So yay, free one shots!**

**Onto the boring stuff~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I cry because of that.**

**Now that the boring stuff is over with, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

_When I was little, I met this wonderful boy. He was very kind to me. Sure, he was a bit of a jerk...But it was because he was brought up like an aristocrat. Me? I thought I was a boy until I noticed my boobs. And trust me, they were hard to miss. _

_When I stopped acting like a boy, I became a servant in his house. I'm not going to say that it was horrible. It was the complete opposite. I had a lot of fun. Yeah, the manual work was a bit dull, and sweeping the same areas every day became a little more boring as time past. But I was happy. Why?_

_Because it was his house. _

_His name was Austria, and he was a country, like me. He was very serious about music and the like, and I lvoed hiding behind walls, just listening to him play his music for hours. I would listen all the time, and as I listened more, I learned many things about him through his music. Like how it was his way of expressing himself. He would always play differently depending on his emotions; like softly when he was sad, or slamming keys when he was angry. _

_But his face always remained the same._

_It was only natural that I had fallen in love with him. He was like the majestic prince, and I his loyal fangirl. I really was. When it came to him, I made sure everything was just how he liked it. It was hard, yes, but it was also worth it. He would always get bent out of shape when something wasn't right, especially with his piano. And it was definately a chore keeping little Veneciano away from it, with his dirty little hands and adorable smile that looked to big to fit on his face. The years with Veneciano were the most amusing, and yet the most depressing. We would have so much fun together, cleaning and singing, and listening to Austria's music. But times were tough back then. When Holy Roman Empire left, Veneciano was so sad, and Austria was being pressured and pushed in so many directions. I would cry to myself for him, since he was to proud to shed his own tears. But it was always in secret. I hated to think of him calling em weak for crying over things that had nothing to do with me. _

_But after Holy Roman Empire dissapeared, things changed. Veneciano somehow grew fast, and was soon back in his own country, doing what he does best; surrendering. Without him, the villa seemed that much emptier. No one was there but me now, and it was so hard to keep the whole place clean at times. I would sleep maybe an hour or two a day, just to make sure I had enough time to keep everything in order. Austria seemed to become more depressed as well, playing the piano every now and then, and it would always be the saddest, most heart wrenching thing I could possibly hear. _

_The moment I will always remember, was on a morning in August, when Austria refused to come out of his room for the fourth day in a row._

_"Austria, sir, please, come out! You need to eat something to keep up your strength!" I yelled, my eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. But no matter how hard I would bang my cut and bruised hands upon the door, he would not answer, nor would he unlock the door. It pained me to see him like that, and to think i could do nothing for the one dearest to me made me want to cry even more, though I was too tired to shed tears. _

_"Please sir! I worry about you when you do this!" I cried, trying in vain to get him to answer. Though I heard some ruffling from the other side of the door, and my heart fluttered for a moment, thinking he would come to the door. But all I recieved was a depressing reply, dripped in self pity and covered with defeat of a coward._

_"Just leave me alone. Don't you have your own country to worry about? Why stay here with me?"_

_I paused for a moment, my hands resting on the door handles that refused to move. Why? Why would I stay here? Because I loved him, that's why. But there would be no force on earth, or elsewhere, that would allow my feminine pride to reveal it to a man that would not even open the door to talk to me directly. _

_"My country is small, we can manage just fine! And I stay here because I work here, sir! You needn't ponder it any longer! My loyalty is to you and this house! Have I not proven that? Now come out of your room and eat, Austria sir, before I break this door down!" I replied, pulling with all of my might. The door did nothing but groan, making me clench and unclench my fists as I though of a solution. MY frying pan was downstairs, and I could't help but think that Austria would do something rash while I was not nearby. _

_"Others have come before you claiming the same, then left as soon as they thought that nothing good would come from working here. Loyalties come and go, Hungary, just as you will one day." His muffled voice replied, sounding even weaker than before. I sighed, feeling my bottom lip tremble as my eyes began to blur. I beleived I would have been to tired to cry, yet as I stood there, with no comeback coming to mind, they fell, making small tapping noises as they crashed to the marble floor below. _

_"As I hear you not replying, I guess you finally realized that no loyalty is forever. Now leave me, since I want to be left alone." He said, anger covering up the deep sadness only I could percieve. It was the same way I was feeling. I took a step back, my shoulders squaring up as I ran out of the hallway, and into the inner garden. I let the sobs escape my body when I didnt' think he could hear me, and fell to me knees. Why? Why did he not beleive I would stay with him? Did he really wish to be alone? I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving him to be alone in this huge house, so I looked around, as if for a sign. Adn there, but a few feet away, lay my sign._

_Roses._

_A huge bush spread throughout a three meter flower bed, blooming the most beautiful roses I had ever seen. I remembered the roses I kept in my room as well, and slowly smiled, an idea coming to me like a burst of lightning. I stood up, quickly picken the eleven largest roses in the bush, leaving enough stem for them to stay in water. I dropped them down in the kitchen, and ran to my room, for a large vase and one of my own roses. As i ran back, my mind raced with thoughts of what to say. Here, I love you? No, too forward. I racked my brain for other things I could possibly say, as I trimmed the roses, placing them each into the vase one by one. When all the picked roses were in the vase, I placed my special rose in the center, and carried the vase back outside. Using a nearby stump, I climbed up onto a low tree branch, balancing the vase of roses as I made my way to his windowcill. I placed the vase on it, rasping my fist gently against the glass. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened the curtain slightly, surprise on his face as clear as the annoyance. _

_"What are you doing on that tree, Hungary? Did I not tell you to leave?" He asked, after he had opened the window so I could hear him. He eyed the roses, then my face as I smiled wearily back at him._

_"This is my proof. I will stay loyal to you Austria until the last rose dies. Until then, I shall stay here and work. Agreed?" I asked, shifting myself as I jumped out of the branch. _

_"Fine. but roses die quickly. I will see you leave before the end of the week."_

_"Perhaps. But I expect you to not mope until then. Now, come out of your room, because your lunch is getting cold."_

_And over the next couple of days, he would walk around, help me clean, and even play the piano. But soon, I saw him start to slip back into depression. The roses on his desk were starting to wilt, and he would become more distant. When he did look at me, it was as if he was trying to stop himself from asking me to stay. But his pride would hold it in, just like mine held me back from kissing his pain away. _

_One day, I heard a loud crash, and raced to see Austria huddled near the piano, his tea cup smashed on the ground. _

_"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to tend to any injury he might have had. _

_"No! I am not alright! You're leaving me! Just like everyone else! I hate it! I hate you! Just leave me ALONE!" He screamed, and I could see, through a small gap between his arms, tears flowing heavily from his usually stoic face. _

_"Have the roses all wilted already?" I asked, gripping my hands at my chest. _

_"I do not know. I have stayed away from my room for two days now. But roses are such short lived flowers! You knew that, and yet you give me them anyway! They are all dead by now!"_

_"Have you checked?" I asked softly, smiling a sweet and sad smile at him. He shook his head, refusing to look at me._

_"Wait right there, Austria sir. I shall check for you." _

_As i left the room and walked down the hall, I noticed a trailing set of footsteps behind me. He was following slowly, as I thought he would. _

_I entered the room and paused, noticing all the rose petals around and on top of the desk. But my smile grew as I heard him approaching. _

_"They are all dead, correct?" He asked, his eyes trained on the floor._

_"Look for yourself, Austria sir."_

_And he did. I could hear him inhale quickly, obviously surprised. One rose still stood in the vase, as beautiful as the day he had recieved them. MY rose. My special, special rose._

_"How in the...? What is...?" HE mumbled, walking forward and reaching for it. As he picked it up, realization dawned on his face as he looked at me with a look of such hock that it made me begin to cry. _

_"I told you..." I began, grinning like the love struck idiot i was. "I would stay for as long as the roses lived. That one is my special rose. It will be as eternal as my loyalty to you."_

_"It's fake."_

_"But the truth remains. All of it's leaves and petals are alive, and none have fallen. So shall my loyalty remain firm and complete, Austria sir."_

_He didn't say anything for a long time after that. We just stood there, both crying, until he took a quick stride over, his arms locking me into a powerful, needy hug. And all I could do was hug back, my tears staining his coat. But he didn't mind. His were staining my dress. We just stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until he had cried himself to sleep. As I pulled his covers over him, I placed the rose back into the vase, and left to go make supper._

_For as long as it shall live, so shall my loyalty to you, my love..._

xXXX Present day XXXx

"Hungary, did you find my notebook yet?"

"No, Austria! Let me check your desk!" I yelled, running up to his large room. I found the familiar blue notebook on the oak desk he kept by his bedside, along with an interesting sight.

The rose.

It was still there, in the same vase, looking as healthy as the first day it was placed there. It was my undying symbol of loyalty, and love. For I would always love him, and stand by his side.

For always and forever.

"Did you find it?" I heard him call from the lower level, jolting me from my thoughts.I grinned and ran out of the room, happily skipping towards the stairs.

"Yes, Austria! It was on your desk!"

"But i looked there!" He replied, annoyed at his own forgetfullness.

I couldn't help but lean over the railing and smile down at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's why i'm here, Austria!"

* * *

**Authors end notes:**

**Pretty obvious what I read, right? That cute little story of giving people 11 roses and one fake one, saying your love (Loyalty) Would last until the last rose died. I found it romantic.**

**Too bad this sucked. Well, I actually like ti, but it seems to fast, like theres not enough. But that could be just me. Anyway, enjoy!**  
**And write a review, if you want to have me write you a one shot! OR just write a review to be nice! Either way, thanks~!**


End file.
